


Part 1: The Way You Make Me Feel

by RonRos47



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Lyrics Poem Part 1
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 1





	Part 1: The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take things a different route here.
> 
> I'll be composing a series of lyric poems based on Santana and Brittany's relationship told from both perspectives.
> 
> This is part 1: 'The Crush' (The Way You Make Me Feel)

“Sophomore year I used to sit in this back row and secretly watch you. I counted the number of times you’d smile at me and I’d die on days that you didn’t.”- Santana

[SANTANA:]

I tried to smile but I could hardly breathe.  
I think I’m falling for you  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
All I ever think about is you  
I like the feelin’ you’re given’ me  
‘Cause I know you’re worth it.

There are so many thoughts in my head  
If I could say what I want to say  
I got a girl crush  
I got it real bad  
What I’m dying to say, is that  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way?

************

[BRITTANY:]

Every time you look at me  
You confessed your love  
It’s like everything you say is a sweet revelation  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
So I’m thinking over the things that you’ve said  
I’ve got a feeling we’ll be so much more than friends.

I never felt so in love before  
My heart melts to the ground, found something true  
I get a rush when I’m with you  
I don’t want another pretty face  
That smile and that midnight laugh  
I never wanted anyone like this.  
__________

The Playlist:

Dear Diary- Britney Spears  
Fallin’ For You- Colbie Caillat  
Crush- Mandy Moore  
Crush- David Archuleta  
The Way You Make Me Feel- Michael Jackson  
Things I’ll Never Say- Avril Lavigne  
Thinking Over- Dana Glover  
Girl Crush- Little Big Town  
Crazy for You- Madonna  
Crazy- Britney Spears  
Thinking of You- N*Sync  
I Really Like You- Carly Rae Jepsen  
Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney  
Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis


End file.
